


I'm Going to Make You Crack

by SuchYoutubeTrash



Series: Youtuber ships [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2O Delirious - Fandom, Vanoss Gaming - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Top Evan, definitely swearing, god these guys are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchYoutubeTrash/pseuds/SuchYoutubeTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirious shows up unexpected at VidCon. Evan reacts, they go to a party, stuff happens. Read the tags.</p>
<p>Delirious's POV the whole time<br/>Starts on June 22nd, the second day of VidCon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going to Make You Crack

**Author's Note:**

> I switch between names sometime, so just in case you don't know who's who:  
> Terroriser = Brian  
> Vanoss = Evan  
> Delirious = De, Jonathan, Jon

The day before VidCon, I had a plan to surprise everyone by showing up. I was really nervous, and I almost didn't go, but Luke convinced me to get on the plane.

So here I am, following Vanoss, Marcel, Wildcat, Nogla, Mini, Lui, Terroriser, and Ava around like a freaking stalker. I'm wearing my favorite blue hoodie, but I forced myself to go without my mask. It's about noon on the second day of the large convention, and I've been following them since about 11. I keep telling myself I'll reveal when I'm ready. I just can't convince myself that I'm ready yet. Suddenly, I hear Tyler shout something. "Hab u see mai baybaw?!" I can't help it -- I start laughing. And it just has to be the really recognizable, maniacal-clown laughter.

But it's pretty worth it to see the looks on their faces when they turn around. They swarm around me, all shouting at once. They couldn't be happier to see me. I'm only worried about Evan's opinion though. For a moment he just stands there, stunned, before surging forward and pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "Hey, Vanoss," I say quietly. I breathe in his scent, Nogla's told me he smells like cheese but I didn't believe it until now.

"It's really you," he whispers back. I grin.

"Yup." But when I see Ava smirking at us, I tap his shoulder. "You'd better pull back before she gets too many ideas," I warn. He does, but he doesn't look happy about it. He stays right next to me the whole day, until we're ready to go. On the way to an after-party, we get crammed into a car with Lui, Nogla, and Terroriser. Lui is on Nogla's lap, and I'm on Evan's. I swear he's trying to make me crack. He has his arms around my waist, pulling my back flush against his front, and he keeps breathing on my neck. The worst part is, it's working.  _ And he knows it, the dick _ .

The party is horrible. I mean, it’s a cool party and all, but there’s just too many people. I do my best to stay hidden in a corner the whole time, but after a couple hours I decide enough is enough and head for the door. When I’m about halfway across the main room, a hand closes over my wrist, pulling me the other way. I open my mouth to ask someone for help, but the quiet ‘It’s just me’ immediately quiets me. When Evan pushes me into the wall, I don't exactly resist. It's more like I lean into his touch, barely suppressing a moan at the feeling of his large hands keeping me in place. His face gets tortuously close to mine, barely a centimeter separating us. I vaguely acknowledge that he's completely sober.

          I bite my lip. “Are you going to kiss me?” I prompt him, and he blessedly closes the distance. I haven’t kissed many people, but I can tell you that Vanoss is a good fucking kisser. It’s all soft lips and gentle pressure until I open my mouth slightly, and then it gets hotter. His tongue slips into my mouth, pressing against my own and drawing a groan from my throat.

         He pulls back and smirks when he sees me panting slightly. “Does this mean you’ll go out with me?” he asks.

         “Depends.” I figure a little teasing can’t hurt. And it doesn’t.

         But it does surprise me when he drops a hand, letting a finger drift across the front of my pants. The touch is enough to knock the wind out of me. “Is that a yes?” When I don’t respond, the hand is back, this time cupping and firmly pressing against the growing bulge between my legs. I suck in a breath as he starts to move.

         I grin weakly. “I think I need more convincing,” I manage to say past the soft whimpers and gasps in my throat. I can’t stop my hips from thrusting into his palm. After barely a heartbeat he slips his hand past my waistband, massaging me over my boxers. I throw my head back into the wall, doing my best to hold back what I know would otherwise be a loud moan. He keeps rubbing for a little longer, but when he realizes he won’t get another reaction from me he goes one step further.

         His fingers are surprisingly warm when he wraps them around my member. He pumps a few times before running his thumb over the slit of my head. This time, I don’t try to hold back my moan. When he smiles, satisfied with the response, I blush before whipping my head to the side as he strokes me again. I chew my lip as he speeds up, pulling and twisting each time he gets to the top. But his other hand is what I’m focused on. He keeps teasing my hole, pressing down slightly before backing off to fleeting touches. I unashamedly whine -- I don’t care who hears us anymore. But it’s getting to be too much.

         “E-Evan,” I gasp. “I-I’m gonna -- nnn!”  _ It feels so damn good. _ When I feel him starting to pull his hands away, I whimper. “Please!” I don’t care that it sounds like I’m begging right now.

         He puts his head next to mine and whispers in my ear. “I’ll make you deal. If you can get through the rest of the night like this, dick hard, I’ll reward you later. Or, i can finish you now, and I get a reward later.” I nod frantically.

         “O-okay, you’ll get a reward… just please, Vanoss! Let me finish, if you don’t I’ll die!” He quickly grips me again, stroking me a few more times to bring me to my bliss. I slip to the floor when he lets me go, my legs unable to support me.

         I sit there, chest heaving, and look up at him. The sight of him sucking his fingers clean of my essence is almost enough to make my dick twitch.

 

✯✯✯Timeskip to Evan’s house after VidCon the next day, brought to you by Jason masks✯✯✯

 

         It’s time for the GTA tournament. This happens every year, but this time there are two new people, me and Ava. Wildcat explains the rules. “The pairings for the tournament are actually really funny. Me vs. Mini, Lui vs. Nogla, Delirious vs. Vanoss, and Brian vs. Marcel. Because there’s an odd number of people, Ava gets a pass to the second round. Whoever wins their first fight the fastest gets a free pass during the second round. The three people left in the third round will fight for the top spot. Whoever wins gets a kiss from Ava, but if she wins she gets to kiss whoever she wants.”

         I don’t really pay attention to Marcel and Brian’s fight, just enough to know that Terroriser wins. Then it’s my and Evan’s turn. The round starts like any other 1v1, with trash talk and laughs flying. but then i say, “You’ll barely have time to scream before you’re dead!” When he doesn’t laugh immediately, I get the feeling I’m boned.

         Which is confirmed when he leans over, whispering, “I can make you scream without killing you if you let me have my reward.” I should have seen it coming. But as it is my face is flushing and I can’t concentrate on the game. He beats me quickly, but I don’t shout about bullshit like the guys expect. I just follow him as he pulls me into the bathroom. He closes the door behind us, and I brace myself.

         Vanoss grins. “Looks like you lost. Right now…” he presses his entire body against me, making my back arch over the sink. “And earlier. I think it’s time I get my reward.” I bite the corner of my lip, nodding.

         “What do you want?” I say in his ear, making sure my voice is low and gravelly. I smile to myself when he gulps.

         “I don’t know,” he whispers. “I was thinking I might do something along the lines of using that pretty mouth of yours to satisfy myself.” He runs his thumb along my bottom lip. I decide to be a little teasing again.  _ After all, it worked pretty well yesterday. _ “Are you sure you want that?” I question, sucking his thumb between my teeth and nibbling on it.”They come with a set of teeth, after all.”

         “The teeth aren’t much good if your mouth is hanging open,” he says lowly in my ear, making me shiver.

         “How will you do that?” I respond. When he smirks and starts to run his hand down my chest, I know I asked the right question.

         “I’m going to make you crack. I’ll start with teasing little touches,” he starts, mimicking his words with his hands, fleetingly pressing against me. “But that won’t work for long, so I’ll have to reach in and touch you. And you’ll start making those pretty little sounds.” I moan softly in answer as he begins to stroke slowly, twisting his wrist at the top and running his thumb through the slit every few strokes. He keeps it up for a moment before he moves on. “And then I’ll start with my fingers on the other side too. I’ll start with just one, moving slowly inside you. Then I’ll add another, and you’ll start gasping for breath. But I’ll keep working you open, agonisingly slow. I’ll add a third finger, until you’re fuckig yourself open on them and begging for my cock.” He doesn’t actually follow through this time. After pressing on my hole with the pad of one of his fingers, he pulls away from me completely. He smiles when I whine high in my throat.

          “Sorry, but I have to go finish the tournament. It won’t take more than 20 minutes. I want to see you on my bed when I get back, just like you are now.” I nod weakly. “Make sure you don’t touch yourself while I’m gone,” he whispers in my ear before leaving.

         I faintly hear the others ask where I am, to which Vanoss vaguely replies, “He’ll be fine.” After a moment, Nogla starts to whine, and I hear Ava laughing. After about five minutes of screaming and Nogla gibberish, I leave the bathroom and pad down to Evan’s room. After a couple more minutes of me imagining Evan leaning over me, I can hear Ava shouting that she won, meaning it’s Vanoss’s turn to face off with Brian. From what I can tell, it goes pretty fast, and Evan blows him up right at the end to win.

         I glance at the clock on the wall. It’s been 12 minutes. I start to contemplate.  _ Do I have time to…? I shouldn’t. But I’m so hard it hurts… No. _ I argue with myself for a few minutes. When I finally convince myself not to do it, I hear the last round start. Almost immediately, Nogla calls out, “Vanoss is disqualified for being a stupid shit.” I can hear him storming down the hall until he walks in, slamming the door shut behind him. He throws my back against it, and I moan.

         Immediately the anger on his face is replaced by a smirk. “I think we should pick up where we left off. But first, we should take care of your clothes. Right now there’s just too much of it.” He unbuttons my pants and slowly pushes them down my legs, along with my boxers. Then he moves to my shirt, pulling it halfway over my head, above my mouth but below  my eyes, trapping my arms and blindfolding me. “Is this okay?” he checks. The choked moan he gets in response is the best answer I can come up with.

         He chuckles. “Where was I earlier? Oh yeah… I was about to start plugging you with my fingers. But I don’t think I should do that when they’re all dry, do you?” I don’t answer. He presses his fingers against my mouth, and I open it obediently. I suck on his digits, swirling my tongue around each one. When they’re all slick, he pulls them away, and presses one into my ass. I tense up without meaning to, and he presses a gentle kiss to my shoulder. “You need to relax love,” he murmurs. “I don’t want to hurt you.” I make myself relax, and he starts to move his finger. After a moment he adds another one, pumping and scissoring. I start to gasp and moan again, and he presses a little deeper and--

         “Fuuuuuuck!” I groan, starting to squirm. I can practically hear him smirking at me.

         He adds a third finger, holding them deep inside me and massaging my prostate. “Do you remember what happens now De?” I keen and press down on his hand, feeling his knuckles brush my rim. As he pulls them out and pushes them back in, I rock against his hand.

         “Evan-n!” I gasp.

         “Yes?” He pulls my shirt the rest of the way off, so I can grab his shoulders for balance and press down harder. I open my eyes to see he’s taken off his clothes and is completely nude. It’s fucking beautiful. I whine as he pulls his fingers out completely, leaving me empty. “You need to ask nicely if you want something, Jonathan.”

         “P-please! Please Vanoss I want it! Please, I want you to fill me up with your dick and fuck me as hard as you can. I want you to make me forget my own name, please!” He seems surprised that I know how to beg, but he grins. He spins us around, pushing me back until I fall back onto his bed. He climbs on top of me and pets my cheek. “You look so pretty right now Delirious. Gaping hole just aching for my cock.”

         “Please, Evan! I need it!” He smirks at my desperation, but slowly eases into me, spreading me around his dick. I moan at the feeling of being more full, more complete, than I ever have before. As he begins to rock in and out of me, I can tell he’s holding back.

         “Don’t - don’t hold back,” I breathe, “I want to feel you pounding into me as hard and fast as you want!” I can almost feel his self-restraint break as he snaps his hips forward, starting a brutal pace.He pistons his his hips, putting his arms next to my head to change the angle. I cry out as his dick hits my prostate straight on. He smirks and thrusts harder, if it’s possible. He keeps pumping straight into the bundle of nerves, quickly bringing me closer to the edge. I reach out and grab his arm, panting for breath. “E-Evan, I’m--” He immediately stops, pressed completely forward, his cock pressed into my prostate. I’m so close, and yet so far. I whimper pitifully, and Vanoss clicks his tongue.

         “Now, now, De, I don’t think it’s fair if you get to finish first. You lost, this is my reward.” He slowly starts to move his hips again, being sure to aim away from my sweet spot. I try to shift the mere inch I need to reach my peak, but Evan grips my hips, keeping me in place. He kisses my eyelids softly. “I’m almost there, babe. just a little more, then you can have it.” He starts to thrust faster, his legs shaking slightly. “Jon, can I…?” I wrap my legs behind his back.

         “Give it to me,” I whisper. He shudders and presses hard against my prostate, releasing into me. He strokes my dick a few times to help me reach my bliss. I moan loudly as I finally go over the edge.

         Evan slips out of me and grabs a towel off the floor, wiping me up. He pulls me close and snuggles next to me, and as I drift off I can hear his breathing evening out too.

         “I love you, Vanoss,” I tell him sleepily.

         “I love you too, De,” he murmurs, before sleep overtakes him. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like it! If you think I should add more tags, or you find any grammar mistakes or anything, leave a comment! :D


End file.
